Riki Honoo
is , 18 years old (40 as of Gokaiger) leader of the Turborangers and student at the Musashino Academy High School. Biography Turboranger A brave high school baseball team captain and an ace pitcher who dreams of becoming a professional, his technique is the "Demonball of Fire/Honoo." Despite his apparent hyperactivity disorder, Riki has a high sense of justice and confidence. He is the kind of person who is not in good graces with his teacher due to his low grades which is seen earlier, and made even worse with the fact that he had to come up with excuses of skipping classes for the sake of his duty as a Turboranger. He shows his unusual amount of power in matters like when he defeats Zimba when challenged for the final duel. Riki also kills Lehda in the middle of the battle with the Super Violent Demon Beast which he rushed into it out of impulsiveness. He was captured by Wandering Violent Demons and forced to pit against Lagorn where after a hard battle near death which he managed to win by inflicting a mortal wound on Lagorn's heart at a desperate attempt. Riki pulled the team together during the final battle. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Red Turbo is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Falcon to his successors from FiveRed to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Riki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen fighting alonside a fellow car-themed Super Sentai Red; Kyosuke Jinnai. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Turbo powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. 199 Hero Great Battle In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Riki is seen fighting in the Great Legend War. Sometime during the Black Cross King's return, through the Ranger Keys, he tells the Gokaigers and Goseigers that now that all the Super Sentai powers were gathered in one place, they must use the power given to them and their courage to protect the shining blue earth. He then grants them the Greater Power of the Turboranger. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack were finally beaten, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Riki and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Dynamen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Riki, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Riki Honoo/Red Turbo: to be added Red Turbo - "Powerless Mode"= The Turborangers are prone to having their powers taken away by the Boma or running out of the fairy power empowering them; when they do, their entire suit outside their helmet visor becomes a pure white in color. This can be restored to the proper suit by the Turborangers by restoring the fairy magic within them, generally through the power of their own youth. }} Ranger Key The is Riki Honoo's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Red Turbo Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Red Turbo. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force on Animarium. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers when they got them and the Carrangers mixed up. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Riki received his key and became Red Turbo once more. Red Spirit As the thirteenth Red, Red Turbo's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Riki Honoo was portayed by , who reprised his role in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. As Red Turbo, as with all of the first fifteen Sentai Reds apart from Spade Ace, his suit actor was . He too reprised Red Turbo (along with Akarenger) in the 199 Hero movie, for the Great Legend War scene. Etymology *His surname is the Japanese term for "Flame" or Fire, which is an element that is commonly associated with Red Rangers, especially in element-themed Sentai of later seasons. His given name, however, is translated into "Power". Notes * Because Turboranger did not have the heroes introduce themselves individually, Riki/Red Turbo got a special new introduction for himself during Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, the only character to get new footage during the introduction of all Red Warriors aside from Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) of Liveman. *Despite appearing in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and taking part alongside his teammate Youhei Hama in the Twitter "farewell" after the final episode, Riki did not appear in the series itself. * He is the only Turboranger to retain his name in the Filipino Dub of the series, since he is referred to by his original name, though his name is meant to sound similar to the English name Ricky. External links *Red Turbo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Red Turbo at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Turborangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers